


Detention tease

by ilaiza



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Detention, F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, under the desk fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: Alex and Stevie are stuck in detention and bored.
Relationships: Stevie Nichols/Alex Russo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Detention tease

**Author's Note:**

> You can choose what age they can be, but I flagged it as underage as they are in detention. If this is not your thing, please do not read this!

Stevie slid her hand over Alex’s knee up to her smooth leg over the hem of the faded denim skirt, tracing its edge before dipping down to her inner tight. Her touch was sending hot little jolts of pleasure up Alex’s spine when her fingertips grazed the sensitive skin underneath the fabric rubbing little lazy circles. Alex’s mouth turned dry her throat constricting as she tries to swallow. She shifted on the desk, the movement undecided, stuck somewhere between spreading her thighs open and pushing them tightly together. Her teeth sinking in her bottom lip getting lost in the touch, stuck midway, the gentle caress stopping her breath. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hips tremble in an effort not to push in the warm hand.

Stevie’s chuckle forced her out of the pleasure haze. Alex put on a mean face, and looked at Stevie, preparing a whole speech about her behavior. Stevie leaned in stopping her from forming a sentence. Her lips slid against her ear, the hot puffs of air sending shivers up her spine. Alex felt the light kisses against her neck, the light bite to the skin, leaving red marks behind.

“What’s the matter, Alex? Cat got your tongue?” Stevie looked smug, her chuckle sending a shiver up her spine. She leaned down to suck a deep purple mark on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

“Fuck!” Alex felt Stevie slide her hand over her cunt, tracing the shape over the lacy fabric. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the small whimpers.

“So wet, baby!” Stevie purred in her ear. Clearly she was enjoying the whole situation.

Alex was contemplating waving her wand and getting them out of detention and in her bedroom. She knew that Mr. Laritate will catch them. But the chance to fill the whole school with chickens was too good to pass. By the time animal control cleared all of the chickens out some had laid eggs. They used them in today’s omelet, so some good came out of that. Plus Mr. Laritate got to practice some of his cowboy skills. He was chasing those chickens down the hallway with a lasso. He gave them only a week of detention.

“Stevie, this is not funny!” She tries to sound stern, but her voice brakes at the end, a quiet gasp leaving her lips.

Stevie was tracing the edges of her panties, dipping her fingers for a quick second before retrieving them again. She looked unaffected even a little innocent, body turned forward, face passive. The room was half-filled. Nobody was really paying any attention to them. Everybody bored and in their own little world.

Alex felt those nimble fingers slide beneath the lacy hem, finally touching her directly. Alex had to bite back the groan that threatened to come out. Her arm going to grab Stevie’s, holding her there. When her eyes fluttered opened a second later Stevie was turned towards her, eyes dark, keeping a steady hold over her. 

“Careful there! Someone might hear you!” The smugness in her voice, somehow managed to heighten the sensation.

“And whose fault is that?” Alex leaned closer to Stevie. She wanted to kiss those soft cherry lips, somehow remembering to stop. Her breath came out in fast little puffs, her thighs trembling with the need to rock against Stevie’s hand.

“Look at you! You are actually enjoying this. What if someone sees you like that?” A rosy tint covered Alex’s checks. She let her hair fall in front of her face in an attempt to hide from the others. “I bet you will like that, won’t you?”

The teasing tone of Stevie’s voice did nothing to help with the current situation. She was dripping wet, soaking through her panties. Her forehead hit the wooden desk, her heavy breathing already fogging the desk. Her orgasm gathering in her belly.

Stevie was slowly running her fingers over her clit, putting pressure before returning to a lazy teasing rhythm. The barely-there touches were driving Alex insane. Stevie removed her hand, letting her fingernails drag over the lacy panties. The needy sound Alex let out from the loss of direct contact, sent a shiver through her whole body. No doubt she was just as messy as Alex.

She pushed the underwear to the side, exposing Alex to anyone that turned their way. The sharp intake of air from Alex showing how open she was to the idea. Stevie ran her fingers over her cunt, getting them wet once more. She let a finger rest against Alex, rubbing the sensitive flesh before slowly pushing in. Alex stiffened for a moment before melting in the touch, her mouth opening in a silent moan. She moved over the bench, spreading her legs wider, making more room for Stevie.

Stevie moved her finger in and out, in steady pumps, enjoying the tightness against her skin. Soon after she pushed in a second finger, stretching Alex open, letting her feel the slow drag of her digits. The constant breathy moans were spurring her on, her movement becoming faster. She could feel Alex throbbing around her.

Alex squeezed harder Stevie’s hand, letting her know she was about the cum. Waves of pleasure rocked her body. She bit down hard on her lip to stop a scream of coming out. Stevie helped her ride out her orgasm, stopping only when Alex pushed her hand away, too sensitive.

“How was it?” Stevie asked. She took out a pack of wet wipes and handed them over to Alex.

“I don’t know how someone didn’t see what we were doing.” Alex sounded amazed. Everybody was still bored and looking in the other direction.

“Oh, I put a spell so we appear normal.” Stevie laughed. She took her wand out from her boots. “Time to break the spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, darlings, I hope you liked it. It is my first time writing F/F so please be gentle. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: https://ilaizatxt.tumblr.com/


End file.
